Drake McClain
by The Dragon Bi
Summary: Ever since the new Voltron tv show had come out, Lance had had a fan who was a stalker. After he met her, he started to date her. There was only one problem. She thought that everything in the show was real and believes that he is cheating on her with Allura. Lance knows that he needs to break up with her so some of his friends decide to help him out. Rated T for language.


Matt, Shiro, the paladins, Coran, and Romelle were all in the common area of the Garrison where they often came to hang out or relax. Today, they were all watching the newest episode of Voltron; Defender of the Universe.

"I so do not sound like that." Pidge complained as her character shouted out that they needed to get Sven to the hospital. Shiro tossed a conforting arm around her shoulders.

"They so got Keith wrong." said Hunk. "How?" Keith asked. "I think that I seem fine". Lance snorted, "Yeah right. In the show you're happy, that almost never happens in reality".

Keith promptly flipped him off as the others laughed.

"I don't get my character." said Allura. "I mean, Lance and I made out in the show, and yet neither of them are confessing their feelings for each other". Lance sighed, "Just because they kissed doesn't mean that they'll get together. Plus, I think that the Allura in the show has a thing for Keith".

"Just like you in real life." said Pidge.

"I DO NOT!" Lance sputtered as Keith turned redder than Lance's lion.

"I don't like how they messed up who is in love with who." said Matt. "They know that Allura and I are together, and so are Hunk and Shay, so why would they switch it up"?

"Because you aren't even in the show." Shiro replied.

"No justice." Matt muttered, tossing an arm around his giggling girlfriend.

"Shush! Here's my big scene!" Lance shouted.

The tv showed Lance standing over an injured Sven. Pidge was begging for him to do something to help Sven.

"Damn it, I'm a pilot! Not a doctor! Don't expect me to be perfect! I'm not god!" tv Lance exclaimed angrily.

"Well there goes my whole belief system." Pidge said as Lance swatted her over the head.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. "It's Lily!" shouted a voice.

"Oh look." said Pidge. "It's Lance's stalker girlfriend."

A few days ago, Lance had started to date a beautiful fan/stalker of his. Everyone knew that this was a bad idea, considering the fact that she thought that everything in the show had actually happened. Lance however, continued to date the crazy girl.

"Quick, turn off the tv." Lance told Romelle.

"But I wanna see what happens." she whined.

"We wind up getting Sven to the space hospital and save his life. Then one of the alien nurses and I go to the lounge and make out." Lance explained.

"But how is that possible?" she asked. "You were just kissing Allura".

"Romelle." Hunk said leaning over to her. "It's a world where Lance never makes mistakes and where Keith is always positive".

Keith rolled his eyes and opened the door, allowing Lily to enter.

Lance smiled, "Hey Lily, come on in".

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked angrily. "I just saw you outside of planet Arus".

"Uh, you know how fast Red is." Lance said, trying to come up with a good reason. "I just arrived".

She stormed in angrily, looking around the room. "And I see you're having a little party too. Is she here?" she asked walking around the room.

"Who?" Lance asked confused.

"That nurse. I know about you two. I saw you today, kissing in the doctor's lounge." she growled.

She ignored the fact that everyone else in the room was trying so hard not to laugh.

Lance sighed, "That's not what you think. That was…"

She picked up a glass of water and shouted, "You said that I was the only one!" and threw the water into his face.

Everyone had given up trying to block out their laughter and were full out laughing behind her. She didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Ok look." Lance said, walking over to get a towel. "I don't think that we should see each other anymore." he said, finally seeing the crazy in her. "I know I should have told you this a long time ago, but I'm not Lance McClain. Well I am, it's just that…."

"Oh my god." Lily gasped. " Do the members of your team know about this?" she asked.

Keith and Hunk shared a look.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" Lance asked, turning to the others for help.

"Oh, I know!" said Romelle, and she turned on the tv.

The tv showed the scene where Lance and the others had gotten Sven to the hospital and were now helping the nurses get supplise.

Romelle turned the tv off after a minute and Lily asked, "How can you be here and there"?

"Cause it's a television show!" Lance explained.

"Lance what are you getting at?" she asked, still not getting it.

Lance groaned, "I'm not the guy in the tv"!

"That's right." said Matt standing up and putting an arm around Lily. "He's not Lance. He's….. Drake McClain, Lance's evil twin"!

Lily gasped. "Is this true"?  
Pidge, sensing an oppertunity, joined in and said, "Yes, yes, it is true. And I know this because he pretended to be Lance, to sleep with me!" and threw her glass of water at his face.

Allura, not wanting to be left out said, "And then he told me that he would run away with me. And he didn't"!. She threw her glass of water in his face too.

Then Hunk, who couldn't resist, stood up and shouted, "AND YOU LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP YOU BASTARD!" and threw his cup of water in Lance's face, who now looked like he would kill them all.

Lily walked up to him and asked, "Is all this true"? Behind her, everyone was nodding.

Lance sighed and said, "Yes. I'm afraid it is. You deserve much better than me, Lily. You deserve to be with the real Lance. He's the one you fell in love with. Go to Planet Arus. Find him. He's the guy for you".

"Oh, Drake." said Lily, and pulled him into a kiss, which Lance responded to eagerly.

"Drake?" said Matt, trying to get Lance back on track. "Drake? Yo, evil twin!" he shouted, finally getting Lance's attention.

Lance pulled away and said, "Right. Good-bye Lily. Good luck on Arus. Take care".

He handed her her bag and coat and walked her to the door. She turned to him and said, "I'll never forget you Drake". Lance promptly slammed the door in her face and turned to the others angrily and said, "The people who threw the water are dead".

I know that the plot of the show isn't real, but I needed to do that so that it would fit with the story. This scene in Friends always makes me crack up. Please review. And Happy 2019 everyone!


End file.
